


The Adventures of Drumbot Brian, The Toy Soldier, and Minnie Drumtoy

by princeAmpora



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, TS and Brian get a child, everything but drumbotsoldier are side ships, fuck off, i know shes just a minirina from fnaf, it made her and then she gained sentience, its Minnie, not sure how often theyll be mentioned yet, she is just a liddol kreachure, she plays the drums aka taps on brian, shes like a mini TS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeAmpora/pseuds/princeAmpora
Summary: The Toy Soldier created a miniature version of itself for Drumbot Brian, and the it gained sentience so they have a kid now. "Does This Make Us Married, Love?" "I'm not quite sure, Sol."
Relationships: Drumbot Brian & Minnie Drumtoy (Original Character), Drumbot Brian/The Toy Soldier, Drumbot Brian/The Toy Soldier (The Mechanisms), Ivy Alexandria/Raphaella la Cognizi, Jonny d'Ville/Ashes O'Reilly/Gunpowder Tim, Lyfrassir Edda/Marius von Raum, The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina, The Toy Soldier & Minnie Drumtoy (Original Character)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	1. Minnie Drumtoy

“Love? Are You Busy?” Brian puts the book he was reading on the dashboard, the Aurora flying on her own. “Not at all, Sol. What do you need?” “I Made You A Present. It… It’s Not The Best, And Honestly Looks Quite Ridiculous, On Second Thought I’ll Just Go-” “Sol, it’s okay. Whatever it is, I’ll love it, because it was made by you, which means it was made with love and care.” The smile Brian loves so much returns to TS’ face, and from behind its back, it pulls out a small wooden figure. It’s a miniature wooden doll an artist might use for poses, a painted heart on its chest and a sun on its back, a bit smudged from TS’ clunky fingers. “I Saw Miss Alexandria Reading A Book With A Picture Of These Dolls, So I Made One and Painted It Myself.” Brian’s eyes fill with oil tears and TS panics, “If You Don’t Like It I Will-” “No, Sol, I love it so much. It’s so cute I just got really happy,” He wipes the tears away and gently takes the mini TS, “I’m gonna call it Minnie.” TS kisses the top of Brian’s head, “That Sounds Lovely.” 

Brian takes Minnie everywhere, much to the dismay of the other crewmates. Mostly Jonny, who thinks it’s creepy. When he has to leave the ship, he uses tape to secure it to his shoulder. On one such occasion, Tim decided to finally ask why. “Why do you take that thing everywhere Brian? Aren’t you scared it’ll get damaged?” Brain shrugs, “Yeah, but I’m more scared of leaving it on the ship to be destroyed or lost. And it just… means a lot to me. TS put a lot of work into it and it gets happy whenever it sees me with it, and that makes me happy.” Tim makes a noise of playful disgust and Brian lightly punches his arm, “Oh hush, don’t act like you and Ashes aren’t the most touchy couple on the ship besides herself and Nastya. I’m just glad Jonny has the decency to deny PDA from you two.” 

Eventually, whatever force is making TS sentient leaks over to Minnie, because Brian wakes up one morning with it on his chest instead of next to Bluey the bluebell plant, where he left it, and TS is still asleep next to him. It is further proven when Brain shifts and it apparently wakes Minnie, who stands and stretches. Not saying a word, Brian shakes TS awake. “What Is It Love?” Looking to where Brian’s eyes are glued, TS sees Minnie. wave to it. “Oh! It Seems Minnie Is Pretending To Be Alive, Just Like Me!” Minnie nods and climbs onto TS’s open hand. Brian sits up, trying really hard not to freak out. “I don’t think it can talk.” “That’s No Problem! Here, Try This!” TS places Minnie on a piece of paper on the end table and it takes a paintbrush Brian left out. Dumping it into the pink paint, Minnie writes, “I’m Minnie Drumtoy, she/her/it/its!” Brian reads what she wrote and smiles, “Well, Sol, I think we have a kid now…” “Does That Make Us Married?” “I have no idea, Sol.” Minnie’s wooden shoulders shake with something like laughter. 

TS and Brian decide to spend the day in their room with Minnie, so the Aurora makes sure they aren’t bothered. “So Minnie, do you like music?” Minnie nods in response to Brian’s question, then taps his leg with her wooden hands, copying a tune from Gunpowder Tim Vs. The Moon Kaiser, one of TS’ parts. “Very Good Minnie! You’re A Natural!” Minnie seems to smile after that. After a bit of talking, Minnie points its hand at the end table, and Brian gets down the paper and the paint, but stops. “Wait here, I’m going to find something you can more easily write with.” He races down the hall and into the library, where Ivy sits reading a book. He quietly grabs what he was looking for and prepares to leave. As he turns, he hears a gun click and knows Ivy has one to his head. “What are you taking from my library?”  
Brian holds up both hands, one holding a pencil sharpened down small, and the other empty. “Oh,” The gun clicks again and he knows its back down, “You can take a better pencil, here,” She hands him a full pencil, newly sharpened, “Thank you, Ivy, but I need a smaller one.” “Why?” Brian’s long silence as he tries to think of an excuse makes Ivy raise her eyebrow in suspicion, “Has Minnie gained sentience?” Brian’s eyes widen, “How did you- Wha- No!” Ivy rolls her eyes, “There was a 65% chance of it happening that increased slowly the more time you spent with it. Can I see it?” Brian just nods and leads Ivy back to hisand TS’ room. “Ivy found out, sorry.” He says, handing the pencil to Minnie. “Not A Problem, Love!” Wood clacking brings their attention back to Minnie, who has written in a much neater print, “Ren, I love the paint, really! But could I get some clothes? Maybe some like yours or dad’s?” 

TS and Brian take a moment to freak out from being called Ren and Dad, but manage to keep it together. “I don’t think any of us could make clothes that small, and we don’t steal doll clothes…” “Give me a week,” Ivy says, already turning to leave, “I’ll have a full outfit ready to her tastes.” As Ivy leaves, the two new parents turn back to their child, TS excited as ever and Brian still unsure of it all. He’s scared, a million what-ifs going through his mind, confused because a wooden doll came to life and calls him dad, and happy, because if this is the only kind of family he gets to have as an immortal space pirate then he’s going to be happy about it.


	2. Minnie Gets Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not saying that Ivy is Minnie's mom, but...

The two parents spend the week talking to Minnie. They learn a lot about her too. Her favorite color is pink, she plates the drums, she likes dancing and doodling, and she very much loves chaos. They had to stop her from leaving the room and joining one of Jonny’s shoot outs many times. They did promise her that as soon as Ivy got her clothes, they could tell the others, but Brian is a little scared. Jonny is a good guy… Jonny is an okay guy… Jonny is a guy. Who cares about his friends, but also freaks out sometimes. Brian just hopes that Jonny won’t freak out about Minnie. 

The week ends, and Ivy comes back with tiny clothes, as promised. Minnie’s closet now consists of a pink button up, a black vest, a pink skirt, a black skirt, a long black coat, a pink nightdress, and a pink ballet outfit. Minnie puts on the ballet outfit. Ivy smiles when she sees they fit. Minnie does a spin and the three of them clap for her. “Oh! I Have An Idea!” TS takes out a bit of paper and some paint. It paints a small flower and cuts it out, “Here! This Would Be Lovely On Your Head!” Brian roots around in his desk drawers for some sticky tac and presses the flower to the side of Minnie’s head. She claps and grabs the tiny pink color pencil she likes writing in, ‘Can we go to the others now?’ 

TS nods excitedly, and Brian smiles a small smiles, “Sure Min.” He lifts her onto his shoulder and the three of them walk out. “There’s a 94% chance the others are waiting in the kitchen debating on breaking down your door.” Brian laughs, “That’s fun.” “There’s a 53% chance of one of them making an… inappropriate joke about you and The Toy Soldier, depending on if they see Minnie first or not.” “Let’s hope that 47% is the one that’s right.” Minnie taps a little tune into Brian’s shoulder. “She said ‘I like the first option’ in morse code.” TS shakes its hands excitedly, “Oh Joy! She Knows Morse Code! Ivy, Do You Think You Can Teach Everyone Morse Code!” Ivy nods, “Sure, that sounds fun.”


	3. Meeting Minnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim *handshake* Minnie *handshake* Raphaella  
> Explosions :]

The four of them enter the kitchen and everyone stops talking. Tim opens his mouth then closes it after meeting eyes with Minnie. “Brian why did you leave me to deal with these shits alone for a week?” Ashes asks, drinking coffee that strongly smelled of alcohol. “Uh… Funny story actually… Minnie is-” Minnie taps on Brian’s cheek and Jonny jumps, eyes wide, “What the hell?” “She said hello,” Ivy translates, and Marius waves, “Hello..?” “Minnie Has Come To Life!” TS exclaims, bouncing on it’s feet. Jonny glares, “How? How do we know she’s not an alien?” “I can test her!” Raphaella yells, raising her arms. She doesn’t apologize for the volume, not that anyone cares, since she yells when she’s excited. Minnie hops off of Brian’s shoulder and lands on the table with a wooden clack. 

She walks to Raph and taps on the table near her. “She said you seem fun.” Raph’s eyes pretty much light up and her wings shake, “Is that a yes?” Minnie looks back at Brian, who nods, and then she nods at Raph, who jumps up in excitement, “Let’s go now!” Minnie hops onto her hand and they race down the hall to the lab. Ivy sits in Raphaella’s spot. “So…” Marius trails off, not knowing what to say. “I would just like to say-” Everyone jumps at Nastya’s voice coming out of a wall, - ”That I already knew, thanks to ‘Rora, and I gave Ivy the idea for the ballerina dress.” TS smiles wider than usual, “Thank you, Miss Rasputina!” 

Minnie spends an hour in Raphaella’s lab being tested for everything The Toy Soldier was when she joined the crew. They also had a bit of fun making a few things explode. Afterwards, they emerge and Raph hands Jonny results saying Minnie is 100% wood and not an alien, and he calmed down just the smallest bit. It still unnerved him of course. Raphaella dubs Minnie her lab partner and TS congratulates Minnie on making friends so quickly.


	4. Bonding With Minnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashes, Tim, and Raphaella!

It takes a bit for the others to warm up to Minnie, but they all found common ground with it. Ashes was very excited when they woke up to a fire in the kitchen Minnie started. Tim was very entertained when it accidentally on purpose shot Jonny with a gun left on the ground. Jonny was happy to be killed. Marius loved when it sat and listened to him practice, clapping after every song and drumming along. Nastya found it cute when it danced into Aurora’s engine room while she practiced. Ivy was having fun teaching the others morse code. So eventually they all warmed up to the tiny creature called Minnie. 

She may have learned too much from them actually. This morning, Brian awoke to screaming down the hall. Peeking his head out, he could see Minnie holding Ashes’ lighter to Marius’ pant leg as Ashes poured gasoline on him, careful to not get any on Minnie or Aurora. A fire extinguisher ejects from the wall beside him, and he thanks Aurora before spraying Marius down. Marius glares at all of them and goes to change. Ashes sheepishly grins at Brian, and Minnie taps a sad ‘Fire…’ “Setting Marius on fire is very tempting, I know, but we shouldn’t do it on Aurora without asking and making sure he doesn’t have his violin on him. You know how upset he gets if his instrument is damaged.” Minnie nods and goes into the kitchen with Ashes to probably set some stuff on fire in the sink. 

The next morning, The Toy Soldier hears a very loud boom in the storage room and goes to check. It sees Minnie and Tim standing over a scrap pile. “Hello! What Was That Loud Boom?” Tim looks over, “Oh! Hey TS. I taught Minnie how to make a small bomb.” Toy Soldier smiles, “Well I’m Happy Minnie Is Making So Many Friends! Thank You Tim.” Time smiles and goes back to showing Minnie where the gunpowder goes. 

When Brian wakes up to a no oxygen reading, he knows this is Raphaella’s doing. He also knows that Minnie also took part. He makes his way to her lab, avoiding the bodies of the others as they suffocated and revived in a loop. Raphaella is wearing an oxygen tank and Minnie is playing with some wires, twisting them into shapes. “Can you turn the oxygen on again? You know Ashes hates it when you do this. Minnie taps out a little tune Brain can’t translate, so Raph does so for him. “She already tore out the wires. We’d need Nastya.” Brain sighs and flips his switch. He takes Raphaella’s mask and the wires from Minnie, ignoring Raphaella crumpling to the ground, and goes to find Nastya.


	5. Bonding With Minnie Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius, Ivy, Jonny, and Nastya!

The Toy Soldier hears talking that sounds quite upset through the walls. Worried about it’s friends, it walks into the room the voice is coming from, the Medbay. The scene it walks into… Marius is lying on one of the beds and Minnie is on a stool beside it. She has a little pad of paper and is writing things on it as Marius rants. “Oh hey Soldier! I’m teaching Minnie how to psychoanalyze people!” TS laughs as Minnie waves, seeing she has only doodled flowers and little faces with one small note saying ‘Neither a Baron nor a Doctor but a good musician.’ “Have Fun!” 

Brian has been looking for Minnie all day and hasn’t been able to find it. It’s time for bed and he’s starting to get a bit worried. Aurora is a big ship so what if it got lost or eaten by an octokitten or airlocked- A screen descends from the ceiling that says ‘Library’. Brian calms himself and goes to Ivy’s library. There he sees Ivy teaching Minnie about poison, her latest hyperfixation. Minnie is listening intently and seems to even be taking notes on a notepad, among doodles. He smiles at how excited the both are and just writes them a note telling them not to poison anyone or stay up too late before sticking it on the door and leaving. 

The Toy Soldier, who has just gotten back on the ship after accidentally falling out of the airlock while chasing an octokitten, hears Jonny’s manic laughter echoing through the halls. It then sees three people run past; Jonny wielding two guns, Marius who is being hunted for sport as ‘therapy’ for Jonny (Marius prescribed it himself), and Minnie, who is holding something. “Minnie,” It calls after them, “What Do You Have?” Jonny shouts back for her, “A knife!” Marius ducks around a corner and disappears, “No!” Jonny screams and Minnie pats his shoulder with the knife, gently. 

Brain isn’t easily startled, but when he’s sitting at the deck of the Aurora looking out into space, he expects to be alone for some time. So when Minnie and Nastya pop out of the vent above him and land in a heavy pile atop him, denting a few plates, he may have screamed. Nastya laughs and stands, helping Brian up. Minnie taps excitedly on his leg, ‘I learned how to use the vents from Nastya! I can get around the ship faster now!’ Brain smiles and picks her up to kiss the top of her head, “That’s very cool. Have fun okay? Be careful of the spiders.” ‘The spiders are my friends, dad!’ Nastya smiles, “Minnie is my daughter now too.”


End file.
